The present invention relates to modular building systems, and more particularly, to a modular building system that is all-inclusive for completing a structural project from the foundation up using unskilled labor.
Current modular building systems incur expensive labor costs to complete the structural project, which includes the integration of a plurality of building components, such as wall components, foundation components, roofing components, and the like. This is partly due to two reasons: first, current modular building systems involve a plurality of relatively complicated assemblies for interlocking or interconnecting the modular building portions and/or building components together; and second, current modular building systems are not all-inclusive, but rather are completed only when combined with traditional methods and materials of construction. As a result, current modular building systems demand different contractors, wherein each contractor provides a sufficient level of expertise to complete the structural project. For the same reasons, the current modular building systems take longer to complete.
As can be seen, there is a need for a modular building system that is all-inclusive for completing a structural project from the foundation up using unskilled labor.